devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkest Reaper
Semi-Protect No, because that's not the point of a wiki. But thank you for reverting the vandalism.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:10, February 12, 2013 (UTC) DmC revert The content of your revert was good, but the edit comment is getting pretty close to personal attacks. Please tone it down a little, okay?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:30, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing. DR 01:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::(To be fair, I get into the same mood a lot too, so I know where you're coming from...)(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edits r u mad at my edits? Demon3mpirecity (talk) 22:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Are u mad at my edits?Why? Demon3mpirecity (talk) 22:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Moving To put it in a namespace, there's a separate pulldown to the left. To make it a subpage, you just use slashes. Also, only admins can burn the original name of the page, so if you need the redirect to be erased, it's usually easier to just ask an admin to make the move. I try to be on every night, if you want to just notify me. Thanks, though!(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Buggering That is actually do to a broken setup of the rich-text editor (graphical interface, rather than code interface) on the part of wikia. We might get wikia to pay attention to the issue if we just file a bug report when you find those in the future. Thanks!(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hey, if you're on tonight, I'd be interested in talking to you on the IRC. Freenode, #wikia-dmc. If that doesn't work for you, give me a ring and I can help you with it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:41, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Tonight is fine. It was really just for chatting.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Lookers Hello. I just wanna clear things up for you. That image of a Looker (one with a stipper at the Devil's Dalliance nightclub whose eyes & tears turned black) wasn't stolen; I've just Googled it. Same with another Looker image (which turned to be wrong because it was Dante's eyes but I don't know a thing, I swear). So it's not a crime nor anybody started on anyone based on it nor complained. It was just legal & I even put it on the Lookers page on the Villains Wiki. All I know is that I first saw it on one of the complete cutscenes of DmC on Youtube. I'm not mad at you. I'm just sayin' to a fellow wiki contributor that you're just helpin' out with the editin'. I understand. I seen your work & it was pretty cool. Hell, I myself too have done some big & exhaustin' clean-up on the Villains Wiki because it suffered alot of abuse (both page & category alike), category clean-up, giiberish & poor editing. It was chaos. Oh yeah, I've also found out that the Lookers or Demon Collaborators as they are called, are called "Spotters" by Vergil at the moment a Looker found him and his brother at 035:03 on the complete cutscenes of DmC. I'm just lettin' ya know that - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:00, May 19, 2013 (UTC)